lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Sybian
A Sybian is a device used mostly by women for auto-erotic purposes and sexual stimulation (e.g., masturbation). It consists of a saddle-like seat containing an electric motor connected to a rod that protrudes from a hole in the center.Marton, Andrew. (October 1992) Regardie's Magazine. The business of sex. (in Washington D.C.) (Cover Story). Volume 12; Issue 7; page 36. Various phallic objects are specifically designed for the Sybian and can be attached to the rod. The Sybian is designed to vibrate when used, while its attachment weaves around in a circle. This vibration stimulates the Clitoris externally, while the penetrative gyration (in a circular motion) stimulates the G-spot. The intensity of either of these actions can be increased or decreased through a control box attached to the Sybian's base with a cord. The combination of the different stimuli can presumably produce more intense orgasms than the user might otherwise be able to experience via more standard autoerotic or other sexual activities.Landrigan, John. (June 15, 2006) New Zealand Truth & TV Extra. Good vibrations. Giant sex toy teaches Kiwis how to orgasm. Section: News; Page 3. Creation The Sybian's creation is credited to Dave Lampert. Lampert stated that he had the idea for this device since the 1970s. First, it was just a concept in his mind and he mainly thought on why it was not created and sold. Lampert attempted to contact two specialists and an engineer in 1979, but nothing came of it at this time. Lampert took this idea up again in 1983, when he introduced it to a female physician who loved it and who encouraged Lampert to explore the idea further. This prompted Lampert to travel to the Midwestern United States that summer. Lampert visited adult book stores and retailers. Based on his research, Lampert found that no device similar to the Sybian had been made. This prompted Lampert to look more seriously into creating the device. A year and a half were spent compiling more research in the field of sex and sexual counselling. The research was mostly conducted by reading books on the current research of sex and sexual counselling and trying to find people who could help the team, including engineers. As in 1979, the engineers still couldn't help in the creation of the device. Lampert explained to Penthouse magazine reporter Jessica West where he got the idea for the Sybian: "Over the years, I kept hearing the same complaints from women I met in my dance instruction classes. They were sexually frustrated. Their partners could not, or would not, satisfy them. Some said their husbands had erectile problems due to ill health, age, or indifference. Some of these women confided that they had never experienced an orgasm. That struck me as tragic. I personally could never enjoy sex if the woman is not satisfied". Prototypes A prototype Sybian was built in 1985. It was made from sheet metal mounted on a wooden frame. Vibration was achieved by placing a vibrator through an opening inside the housing. Sybians today are modeled from a second prototype made soon after the first. The second prototype is 24 inches long (60 cm) and it weighs 51 pounds (23 kg). The controls that the user manipulated to regulate the speed were built into it, along with handles for the user to hold on to. Choice of a name Lampert and his team initially called the device Master Better, shortened to "MB". This name was used for about four years, but Lampert decided that a better name must be chosen. The device was later renamed the Sybian. The prefix syb was derived from Sybaris, an ancient Greek city in southern Italy known as a center of luxurious living. The makers of the Sybian call Sybian users "Sybarites" — the name given to the denizens of the ancient city, which has survived to modern times as meaning a person who likes luxurious items. The name is properly pronounced SIB-ian. Method of use Generally, the user of the Sybian straddles the machine and inserts the attachment into her vagina. To control the speed and level of vibration, the user uses an attached remote. The vibration and the rotation can also be controlled by separate on/off switches and two rotary controls: the left control alters the rotation speed of the insert and the right control alters the vibration speed of the insert. This allows the user to be in control of how fast or slow each feature goes, or even the choice to have one or both of the features operating at the same time. Attachments The Sybian allows users to choose attachments that will suit their needs.Phoenix New Times (March 10, 2005) Sex Club Shenanigans; Our 300-pound [[Flavor Flav] and bi Brigitte Nielsen swing (well, sorta) at Club Chameleon.] Volume 32; Issue 167. These attachments are mostly made of a synthetic rubber and shaped like phalli. They range in size from small to very large. When buying the machine, users receive four attachments, and instructions on how to attach them to the Sybian. Lubrication of attachments prior to use is recommended, but not required. The attachments are easily washed with water. Specifications The Sybian has a mass of , and it measures wide, long, and tall excluding the rubber attachment, and including it. The "rotation" (actually an orbital motion) is controlled by a 20:1 ratio Gearmotor providing . The rotation can range from 0 to 120 rpm. The vibration uses a motor that may be controlled from 0 to 6500 rpm. Both of the motors are manufactured by Bodine Electric Company. The power switch is located on a wired remote control, which the user or a partner can control. This remote is also where the knobs to control the vibration and rotation are located. Each side can be controlled independently. The Sybian includes an power cord. The Sybian can be used in both commonly used voltages: 110/120 and 220/240 VAC. The Sybian is able to hold over of weight. The padded cover, which is made out of naugahyde, can be cleaned with a decent cleaning agent. The casing also has built in finger grips, to enable the user or their partner to carry the Sybian. Pros and cons The makers of the Sybian have listed a few things people might like and dislike about the Sybian. Some of the positives include the quality of the construction of the device, the ability to control the speed and vibration of the attachments and the availability of the attachments to suit individual preferences. Non-technical positives include the documentation of the device. It was featured in Penthouse magazine once it was released, causing rave reviews from people who used it. Many women say the machine satisfies their desire to achieve an orgasm when the male partner is away or incapable of performing sexually. However, the makers also list a few drawbacks of the machine. The major one is the cost, some USD $1315. The weight of the machine is a hefty 22 pounds (10 kg). Some women can be intimidated by such a machine. The Sybian should not be used by women who have the following conditions: pregnancy, a heart condition, or if an intrauterine device is in place. If the woman has other medical conditions, she should seek approval of a physician before she uses the Sybian. Concerns Lampert and his team were worried from the outset that what they were doing could be perceived as pornographic. Prospective customers, too, were hesitant to purchase something which was associated with something unsavory. However, Lampert eventually began to think of, and thus promote, the Sybian as a healthy addition to female sexuality. This helped improve customer perceptions of the device. With the growing concern of the rise of sexually transmitted infections (STI), Lampert and his company, Abco Research Associates, suggested that the Sybian must be used safely and correctly to prevent the spread of STDs. There were some businesses that were renting machines to women, due to the high cost of owning a machine. However, they have stopped renting them due to the liability of lawsuits if a user contracts an infection. ''The Howard Stern Show'' Although the Sybian has been featured in many pornographic video productions since the early 2000s, primarily on the Internet, the device came to prominence on The Howard Stern Show since the show's arrival on Sirius Satellite Radio.Hessel, Evan. (November 27, 2006) Forbes Dethroned. Section: On The Cover/Top Stories. Volume 178; Issue 11; Page 50. Howard Stern was given a Sybian as a birthday gift in 2006 and has asked many female guests to use it. In Demand and Howard TV have created a two hour long program called Sybian Documentary playing on local cable channels in February 2007. The Sybian remains in the Stern studio for use by willing guests.Edgers, Geoff. (January 7, 2007) Boston Globe A year after getting Sirius, Stern's entertaining as ever. Section: LivingArts; Page 1N.Steinberg, Jacques. (January 9, 2007) New York Times Stern Likes His New Censor: Himself. Section: E; Page E1. See also *Automated erotic stimulation device References External links *Official website *An Audio interview with Dave Lampert the inventor of the Sybian. *An extensive review of the Sybian sex toy de:Sybian tr:Sybian Category:Masturbation Category:Sex toys